


Corner Seat by the Window

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, mentioned shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: the “your friend set you up on a blind date and I happened to be alone so you thought you were meeting me and I went along with it but you just got a text from said friend that your date isn't coming and now I have some explaining to do” au





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this prompt lmao and I love hyunghyuk so here you go!!!  
> Not proofread :/

“Don’t worry, hyung! I’m sure he is the one for you!” Minhyuk hears Jooheon scream animatedly over the phone and Minhyuk pulls his phone away from his ear for a moment, wincing at the high volume. “I am not worried. I just don’t want to go.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not going to work out. Just like all the other blind dates you have set up for me, Jooheon.” Minhyuk says.

“Whatever, just trust me on this one.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes. That is exactly what Jooheon always says every time he informs Minhyuk of a new blind date and in contrary to what he claims, it never works out. Ever. “I got to go! I’ll text you the details later.” Jooheon hangs up and Minhyuk sighs for the thousandth time that day, throwing both his phone and himself on the bed. He hates blind dates, because blind dates are stupid and you can never get a relationship out of blind dates. He also hates Jooheon for being an overly helpful friend, because he never gets a break during the weekends when all Jooheon does is set up these dates for him which he is not mean enough to turn down because it is just too mean for him to let his dates get stood up. He would rather turn up and tell the person nicely that he is not interested.

Minhyuk groans out loud before standing up, trudging towards the closet to pick out clothes for the date. He decided to wear a something simple, like a white shirt with blue jeans and a beige outerwear over it because the place he is going to have his date is just a café. He checks himself in the mirror for one last time before picking up his phone from the bed, reading Jooheon’s message to him.

**Jooheonie**

**2:25PM**   

> his name is hyunwoo

**Minhyuk hyung**

**2:26PM**

> how do I identify him

**Jooheonie**

**2:26PM**  

> I told him to sit at the corner seat by the window

Minhyuk locks his phone and takes his wallet placed on the dresser, stuffing the items in his back pocket. He walks out of his apartment grudgingly, reminding himself to tell Jooheon afterwards that this is the last time he is agreeing to such arrangements.

 

-

 

Minhyuk arrives at the destination twenty minutes late and he steps into the café hastily, using his hands to comb his hair neat before looking around to find Jooheon’s next victim. The place is pretty empty for a Sunday afternoon and he remembers Jooheon’s text so he diverts his attention to the corner seat by the window. He spots a man with wood brown hair sitting at that seat. Correction: a _handsome_ man with wood brown hair sitting at that seat. He looks elegant with his long legs crossed under the table and long fingers holding onto his phone. Minhyuk approaches the man awkwardly, feeling flustered because of his date. He has never felt flustered because of his date before.

“Uh hi.” Minhyuk makes a small wave at the man timidly and the latter looks up at him from his phone. “Hyunwoo, right? I’m Minhyuk. I’m so sorry for being late. And also, sorry for dragging you into this blind date thing; Jooheon can be very…concerned at times.” Minhyuk finds himself blabbering because he is nervous and effectively shuts himself up before he can continue vomiting words.

The man eyes him up and down before breaking into a suspicious smile. “It’s okay, I didn’t arrive any earlier anyway. Take a seat.”

Minhyuk does pull the chair back and sit down, feeling a hard gaze on him at the same which he tries very hard to ignore. He assumes it’s an angry gaze and the one and only blind date that he is sort of interested in probably hates him already. “I really am sorry for being late. I am usually very punctual but there was this cat that was following me on the streets and it looked very hungry so I thought I should feed it before leaving. I swear I wasn’t late on purp –” Hyunwoo holds his hand up, cutting Minhyuk off. “It’s already said it’s fine. I am not mad at you or anything.” He shoots a genuine smile and Minhyuk visibly relaxes, feeling relieved.

“So…you like cats?” The man asks. Minhyuk grins widely at the mention of cats and he nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! I like cats. And dogs too. You know what? I just really like animals in general. They are just too cute to resist.”

“Well then consider yourself lucky because you are speaking to the owner of a pet adoption centre.”

“Really?” Minhyuk looks even more excited than before and his date chuckles while nodding. “You can visit the centre one day if you want to.”

“Definitely.” Minhyuk says.

The man stands up, thin figure towering over Minhyuk. “I will go order us drinks. What would you like?”

“Iced Americano will do.” Hyunwoo nods before making his way to the counter while Minhyuk takes his phone out from his pocket. Jooheon texted him.

**Jooheonie**

**3:20PM**

> OMG hyung im so sorri hyunwoo hyung told me he can’t come anymore but I didn’t see the text until just now PLS dun hit me

Minhyuk frowns at the message.

**Minhyuk hyung**

**3:25PM**

> but he's here...?????

Jooheon doesn’t reply him when Hyunwoo comes back with the drinks.

“Thanks.” Minhyuk says and takes his drink, poking the straw in. “So,” Minhyuk starts, “I’m curious. How did you meet Jooheon?”

“Jooheon?” Hyunwoo asks with a scowl.

“Yeah, Jooheon.” Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo, replicating his confused look.

“Oh, Jooheon. Right. We uh met during…high school.” Hyunwoo says, sucking his straw with an obvious look of nervousness.

“High school? But we were in the same high school and he never mentioned you before.”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “We…weren’t that close. Maybe that’s why.” Minhyuk nods in acknowledgement.

“Do you have any plans for adopting a pet?” Hyunwoo asks.

“I can’t. My landlord is very strict when it comes to pets and she doesn’t allow any of the tenants to have pets. The most I can own is a fish.” Minhyuk says bitterly. He wishes he can find an apartment where owning pets is allowed but his current place is the only one that is conveniently near his and Jooheon’s workplace.

“That’s a pity. I thought I could at least help another pet find a new home.”

“I think if I get to visit the pets at your centre every day, they will be happy enough. Speaking of which, you haven’t told me where it’s located at.”

Hyunwoo looked a little hesitant, biting on his lips as if he is contemplating something, before fishing out his wallet. Minhyuk stares curiously as the man pulls out a card from it and slides it across the table. “It’s my name card. The address is on it.”

Minhyuk picks up the card and reads the words printed on it. The address did catch his attention.  But what caught his attention more are the words printed in bold above it.

**Chae Hyungwon**

“This isn’t your name card?” Minhyuk asks, looking puzzled. Hyunwoo opened his mouth to reply but Minhyuk’s phone buzzes and Minhyuk speaks up before he can. “Sorry, can you give me a moment?” He puts the name card down and reads the latest text written on his chat with Jooheon.

**Jooheonie**

**3:30PM**

> just checked with hyunwoo hyung
> 
> he didn't go

Everything clicks now. How his ‘blind date’ smiled as if he knew something was up, how he seemed like he didn’t know who Jooheon is. He should have realised that if the man before him knew Jooheon in high school, Minhyuk would have known him too. Minhyuk looks up from his phone and glares at Hyungwon in the most harmless manner. “Mr. _Chae_ , care to explain?”

Hyungwon smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I thought you were cute so…” He trails off and Minhyuk feels the blush creep up on his face. “W-why didn’t you just tell me you aren’t this ‘Hyunwoo’ guy?”

“Because you will walk away.” Hyungwon mutters. Minhyuk feigns annoyance and crosses his arms in front of his chest, continuing his glare. Hyungwon really thinks that Minhyuk is angry and pleads desperately. “Come on! I’m really sorry, okay? The names Hyunwoo and Hyungwon aren’t that different anyway.”

“Fine, I will forgive you. But only because you have access to many pets and I want to play with every single one of them.” Minhyuk isn’t lying. He really wanted to visit the pets, even though that isn’t the main reason why he forgave Hyungwon.

“Does that mean you want to see me again?” Hyungwon teases with a cheeky smile. Minhyuk’s eyes widen and the colour of the blush deepens. “I-I uh no…I mean yes but –”

“I will just take that as a ‘yes, Hyungwon. I want to see you again.’” Hyungwon interjects and takes the name card from Minhyuk. He takes out a pen from his bag, writing down something at the back of the card and passing it back to Minhyuk. “Here’s my number. If you don’t give me a text or call me, I’ll make sure I hunt you or that Jooheon guy down.”

Minhyuk smiles as he takes the card, looking at the number written. “I should go now. I need to be home by four because Jooheon and I have this Sunday tradition where we hang out together at home.”

“Okay. I wish I can send you home but I need to stay here because the client I’m supposed to meet an hour ago is coming soon. I also need to thank her for being late.”

Minhyuk laughs and leaves his seat to lean in and place a kiss on Hyungwon’s cheek, missing Hyungwon’s shocked face when he does it. “I will see you soon. I promise.” He says with his face close to Hyungwon’s.

“Not on the lips?” Hyungwon asks jokingly, frowning a little. Minhyuk gives him a slap on the shoulder before walking out of the café. “It’s your punishment for lying to me.”

**Minhyuk hyung**

**3:42PM**

> jooheon u can stop setting up blind dates for me now

**Jooheonie**

**3:44PM**

> I know u r angry that u waited for hyunwoo hyung and he didn’t turn up but u havent even met him yet!!

**Minhyuk hyung**

**3:44PM**

> sorry but im not the type to cheat on my boyfriend :-)

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to focus on writing my hyunghyuk chaptered fic but im brainclogged LOL  
> thanx in advance if u leave kudos or comments!!!:*


End file.
